User talk:Jasminejolene
Welcome Hi, welcome to the BioShock Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:1371235669167.png page. Need some help finding your way around? Here are some good places to look: ;New to editing? *Check the Community Portal for a list of ways you could start helping out around the wiki. *The BioShock Wiki:Manual of Style is also good reading for any new editor. *The can teach you about how to edit and how use the wiki tools. ;Questions? Feel free to ask an administrator or a ' ', or leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Willbachbakal (talk) 18:26, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Contributions Hello! First of all, I'd like to welcome you to the Wiki and thank you for your contributions to the different pages. This site's policy is to not upload images from the BioShock Infinite Art Book to the pages, so while we appreciate the concept art you've uploaded, it'd be best it if you don't add any more so that we don't get in trouble with anyone. Thanks again for all your contibutions. Unownshipper (talk) 21:01, July 7, 2013 (UTC) I agree with Unownshipper. I understand that you're filling out article pages with some necessary content, and its amazing that you're finding a lot of images, but its best to be careful. In addition to the artbook, you really need to give credit to whatever you're finding your images, since some exist from Irrational Games artist portfolios, as well as some images from Deviant Art (from posed in-game models, to non-canonical fan works with these models). All images on the wikia site have a edit option to add where the images were originally from (ex. "this image from this game site or so-and-so's portfolio blog"), so whoever you're going to upload another image, please give them credit. Obviously, these images were not originated from you, so whoever uploaded them before you would be pretty upset to find their images here without permission, especially if they don't want their stuff on here. So once again, thanks, but please be careful, and give credit. Evans0305 (talk) 00:39, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Hello there! Congrats on the contributions you're making, but Unownshipper and Evans are right: content from the BioShock Infinite Art Book is currently protected by copyright law, and uploading it constitutes a breach of copyright. It would be best if you could avoid adding those images in the near future. --Willbachbakal (talk) 01:30, July 19, 2013 (UTC) :Again, we very much appreciate your contributions, but you must not upload images from the BioShock Infinite Art Book. This Wiki could find itself in real trouble if we violate Copyright Law and so, for the good of everyone, please do not add anymore images that fall under that category onto here. :Unownshipper (talk) 02:05, May 23, 2014 (UTC) ::Please let the image of Elizabeth's hair designs be the final piece of concept art you upload. Over the past couple weeks, we've been asking anyone adding stuff from the art book to not add it to the Wiki in an effort to enforce the "No Copyright Infringement" policy. Since you've received multiple requests, please help us out. ::Unownshipper (talk) 08:06, June 3, 2014 (UTC) Burial at Sea Do you think you can upload some Burial at Sea screenshots? ZanyDragon (talk) 05:20, January 20, 2014 (UTC) Hi I was wondering if by any luck you could tell me how you managed to extract the fireman textures ? Herebane Sorenshield (talk) 15:42, February 15, 2016 (UTC)Herebane Sorenshield